


Alex's Childhood

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1970's, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family History, Gen, Pirates, Puerto Rico, Siblings, St. Croix, friends - Freeform, mention of slavery (general)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: What happened before Alex came to New York? Here is a glimpse into that part of his life.





	1. Family Ties

Alexander loved to learn. He looked forward to every day that he was able to read new books and discover new information. That being said, Alexander also loved the end of the school day because that meant going home to help Mamí get ready for dinner.

He dashed into the house dropping his book-bag he dashed into the kitchen where Mamí was hard at work. Her long curly hair done up in a bun at the base of her skull with little strands falling into her face, humming as she diced tomatoes. 

"What's for dinner Mamí?" Alexander panted.

"Asopao," Rachel turned to smile at her youngest son, "your favorite."

Alexander clapped his hands together happily and pulled a stool over so that he could sit on the counter by the cutting board. 

"Smaller pieces, Mamí," the boy said, "Please? My tooth fell out today and it's hard for me to chew."

"Your tooth fell out?" Rachel asked, proceeding to chop the tomatoes more finely. 

"Yeah!" Alexander exclaimed, "Look!"

He grinned widely to show off the gap where his premolar had been.

Rachel laughed, "Well you'd best put that under your pillow so Ratoncito Perez can bring you a gift."

"Then can I help with dinner?" Alexander asked.

"Of course you can," Rachel nodded.

Alexander rushed to obey and washed his hands really well with hot water and soap before returning to the kitchen. Rachel always let him sprinkle spices over the chicken when she made asopao. 

"Be careful Alexander," Rachel spoke gently, "not too much.

"I know Mamí," Alexander replied confidently. 

His tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration, Alexander mixed together spices in a small bowl and took up a pinch to begin sprinkling it on the raw chicken. 

"Mrs. Cohen said that if you rub the spices into the meat it makes it taste better," Alexander said. 

Mrs. Cohen was a neighbor of theirs who would occasionally babysit Alexander and James Jr when Rachel and James were both working late.

"Oh?" Rachel raised her brow, "would you like to try it?"

Alexander nodded his head excitedly, "Yes!"

"Alright," Rachel smiled and together she and Alexander worked at rubbing the spices into the chicken.

When they finally got the asopao cooking on a simmer Rachel sat down at the kitchen table with Alexander, "I want you to tell me all about your day at school."

Alexander excitedly launched into a blow-by-blow account of his day. Part of the way through, James Jr returned from his soccer practice, so Alexander just had to start from the beginning.

But Rachel didn't mind, she loved how excitable her little Alexander was, especially about school. When Alexander reached the end of his story Rachel set her sons with the task of setting the table.

"The asopao should be done soon and Papí should be back any minute now," Rachel smiled.

James Jr. sighed but helped get the plates out of the cabinet and handed them to Alexander.

Once the table was set, they waited. The outside world dimmed as the sun set and Rachel turned on the lights, but James did not return. 

 

"Mamí can we eat?" Alexander asked.

"No sweetie," Rachel sighed, concern etched on her face, "we're going to wait for Papí like always."

 

Alexander heaved a sigh, pouting as he rested his chin in his hands. His feet couldn't quite reach the floor and he let his legs swing back and forth.

The sun had set completely when Rachel slumped down into her chair.

"Mamí I’m hungry," Alexander frowned.

 

Rachel looked at the clock, her brow furrowing with worry. 

"I'm sure Papí is just working late," she said, trying to convince herself more than anything else, "Okay, mijo, we'll eat."

After a very quiet and tense dinner Rachel sent her boys off to bed, she was going to check on them and found Alexander in his pajamas frantically looking around, worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong mijo?" Rachel asked.

It looked like Alexander was trying to be strong as he bit his lip, "I can't find Perrito..."

"Well he must be around here somewhere," Rachel replied.

"He's not here," Alexander said again, his voice trembling. 

"Okay," Rachel soothed, kneeling beside him and cupping his cheek gently, "breathe. We need to think logically. Where did you leave him?"

"I-I left him on my bed," Alexander sniffled, "I've looked all over!" he threw his arms around his mother and finally broke down into tears. It didn't matter that Alexander was ten years old, he loved Perrito and now he wanted him more than ever.

"All over?" Rachel asked, "Did you check under your bed too?"

Alexander nodded his head, "I looked everywhere..."

"Do you think you can sleep without him tonight?" Rachel asked gently, "Tomorrow is cleaning day and I promise that I'll look really, really hard for Perrito."

"Okay," Alexander whispered, tears still running down his cheeks. 

Rachel wiped away Alexander's tears and helped him blow his nose before tucking him in. 

"Mamí, can you sing for me?" the boy asked. 

"Of course, mijo."

Rachel began to sing softly brushing Alexander's hair as he slowly began to drift to sleep. When her song came to end she went to flip off the lights, "Goodnight boys," she whispered.

Several hours later, Alexander awoke suddenly with a gasp and shot up in his bed. 

"Mamí and Papí's room," he said to himself, too loud for the pressing silence of the night. 

"Hush," grumbled James Jr from the other side of the room.

Alexander ignored his brother and slid out of bed, he knew where Perrito was and he was going to find him. Assuming that his parents would be sleeping, Alexander tiptoed down the hall to their room. As he approached, he heard a noise coming from the bedroom. With a shock, Alexander realized that it was crying. His mother was crying.

Alexander gently pushed the door open to see his mother sitting on her bed her arms wrapped around her knees. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders as she cried and his father was nowhere in sight.

Alexander pressed open the door a little farther which caused it to squeak, his mother sat up with a start.

"Alexander?" Rachel's voice was soft and watery from her tears.

"What happened? Did you stub your toe? Where's Papí? Is Perrito in here?" Alexander asked, the questions tumbling out of him in quick succession.

"Oh, Alexander," said Rachel, patting the bed beside her, "Come here."

Alexander climbed up onto the bed and went to his mother's side and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Where's Papí?" whispered Alexander, resting his cheek against Rachel's chest to listen to her heart beating. 

 

"I don't know mijo," Rachel sighed holding Alexander close.

"I want him to come home," Alexander muttered.

"Me too," murmured Rachel, "Me too."

They stayed there in each others arms and eventually Alexander fell asleep again. When morning came and James Sr. still had not returned it was obvious things were about to change in the Hamilton household.


	2. The Adventures of Captain Hamilton

Alexander's nose crinkled as he carefully affixed an eye patch to Perrito, "There we go!" he proclaimed, "Ready for adventures on the high seas!" he held the little stuffed dog close to his chest.

"Are you coming, hermano?" James Jr asked, sticking his head into their shared bedroom, "Your little friend is waiting for you, let's go."

James was obviously a little disgruntled about having to spend one of the few days off from school watching over Alexander and Ned while they played on the beach.

"I'm coming!" Alexander proceeded to grab the wooden sword his father fashioned for him before rushing out to meet Ned.

Ned was waiting on the road outside their house and was grinning widely. 

"Alexander!" Ned greeted excitedly, "Are you ready for beach day?"

"I think you mean pirate day," Alexander told him, showing off Perrito's eye patch. 

Ned's eyes got wide, "That is so cool!"

"Come on!" Alexander grabbed onto Ned's hand and they started walking.

Behind them James Jr. dawdled as he following them absentmindedly kicking stones in his path.

"So, Captain Hamilton, where are we sailing today?" Ned asked, swooping down to pick up a long stick and swinging it around a little like a sword.

"To a mystical island to search for buried treasure!" Alexander proclaimed as he clambered up onto a low wall.

Ned happily followed Alexander and the two of them began to race each other to the beach.

"Get down from there!" James Jr called in Spanish, "You're going to fall and hurt yourself."

"The captain doesn't take orders from his cabin boy!" Alexander shouted back in English. 

"Cabin boy!" laughed Ned.

James Jr. muttered to himself and shook his head, of course Alexander would never listen to him. But if his little brother got hurt he knew that it would be on him. He groaned and picked up the pace, "Alexander!"

Alexander remained stubbornly out of reach the whole way to the beach. 

"To the seas, First Mate Perrito!" Alexander called, stopping for a moment to roll up his pants legs before rushing into the surf. He carefully held the stuffed dog above his head so it wouldn't get hit with the spray. 

"I thought I was your first mate," complained Ned, propping his fists on his hips. 

"You're both my first mate," Alexander explained, "but you're in charge of different things."

"I wanna be in charge of the sails," said Ned. 

"Okay," agreed Alexander, "Perrito is first mate in charge of the canons."

That problem solved, the game could truly begin. 

"Come on first mate Stevens the wind is picking up!" Alexander called out as he rushed barefoot through the wet sand, "We must get to land before the storm hits!"

It was obvious that Alexander was mimicking the many sailors he saw around the island.

"Hoisting the sails!" said Ned, tossing his stick sword to the side and miming pulling ropes, "We'll pick up a breeze that'll take us straight to shore."

"What's that, First Mate Perrito?" Alexander asked, holding the stuffed dog up so that it's mouth was near his ear, "Uh huh. Uh huh," he gasped, "You're right! The Navy will surely be waiting for us on shore!"

"Good thinking, First Mate Perrito," added Ned, "You should prepare the canons!"

Alexander ran over to James Jr and held the stuffed dog out to him, "Help First Mate Perrito with the weapons, cabin boy."

James raised an eyebrow. 

"You don't really have to do anything," Alexander whispered to his brother conspiratorially, "It's just make believe, I'm not a real pirate captain. I just don't want Perrito to get wet."

James held in a laugh and took the stuffed dog from him before saluting. Alexander ran back to the ocean, dragging Ned into the surf with him. 

"The sails, First Mate Stevens, the sails!"

"Aye aye captain!" Ned hollered.

A bigger waved rushed to the shower hitting the tops of the boys knees.

"Look there on the horizon!" Alexander pointed in the distance, "Fetch me my spyglass First Mate Stevens!"

Ned mimed handing something over and Alex held his hands up to his eye, curled into loose fists so he could still see. 

"Oh no!" Alexander said, "We have a Navy ship in sight, First Mate Stevens. We must prepare for battle! I don't think the canons will be enough, we'll need to board them. Find our swords!"

Ned rushed over to where he'd dropped the stick-sword and grabbed the one James Sr had made from Alexander where the boy had left it during their rush to get to the water. 

"Your sword, Captain!"

Alexander reached for his sword looking ready to fight the approaching British Navy, in his mind there was no way the brave Captain Hamilton could ever fail.

"I'll be the Navy captain," Ned said. 

"But you're my First Mate," complained Alexander. 

Ned huffed out a breath, "Of course I am, but in a real fight I'd be fighting with the Navy's first mate. So I'll just pretend to be the Navy captain so we can sword fight."

"Oh," Alexander said in understanding, his eyes wide, "Okay!"

"You will never get the treasure Captain Hamilton!" Ned declared brandishing his stick.

"Just try me!" Alexander shouted back.

The two proceeded to clash swords, the surf swirling around their ankles and calves. 

"I will defeat you, pirate!" Ned shouted

"Never!"

Their swords crossed again and again as they played, sometimes with Ned having the upper hand and sometimes with Alexander. Finally, Ned purposefully didn't dodge a thrust of Alexander's sword, tucking it under his arm and tumbling down into the sand, carefully out of reach of the surf so that he wouldn't get completely drenched. 

"No! You've slain me!" Ned exclaimed dramatically, "The Navy will never let you get away with this!"

"We have done it First Mate Stevens!" Alexander proclaimed triumphantly.

Ned stood up and dusted off the sand, "Are we to go and find the buried treasure Captain?" he asked.

 

"Of course, First Mate Stevens," said Alexander, "Gold and jewels like you could never imagine. Enough for everyone to never go hungry again."

Ned was grinning, "Lead the way sir!"

"Forward!" Alexander marched his toes squelching in the wet sand.

"First Mate Perrito, cabin boy," Ned called over his shoulder, "keep an eye on the ship!"

They marched down the beach until James Jr was only just in sight. 

"Here!" Alexander announced, marking an X on the sand with his sword, "Time to dig!"

The boys dropped to their knees and began to dig in the sand in earnest.

 

The dug and dug, their hole becoming deeper and wider. Just as Alexander was about to say that they had found it, a shadow fell across the hole and he looked up to see James Jr looming over them, Perrito and Alexander's sword in hand. 

"Come on, hermano, we have to be back for lunch or Mamí will get worried," he said, "Ned, are you coming?"

"Uh huh," Ned agreed, nodding, "I already talked to my mommy."

Alexander sighed and his shoulders drooped, "Okay," he stood up and took Perrito in one hand his sword in the other.

The two younger boys kept up their game as the three of them walked to the Hamilton household, chattering about all the pirate booty they had obtained and what they would be doing with their share of the loot. 

 

As they walked to the house they spotted Rachel hanging some sheets on the line, at first she smiled at her boys but upon seeing how filthy they were her eyes went wide.

"You are not coming in the house like that," she spoke firmly, "I just cleaned."

 

"But Mamí, I'm hungry," pouted Alexander. 

"Listen to your mother," said James Sr, emerging from the house, "We need to get you clean first."

"Papí!" Alexander exclaimed, "I thought you were working today."

"I got some time off to have lunch with my favorite boys," James smiled.

James ushered his sons and Ned around the side of the house where a hose was hooked up. Turning on the spigot he began to spray them down.

"Papí you're getting Perrito wet!" Alexander complained.

James chuckled and took the dog, "I'm sorry Perrito."

"Perrito forgives you," said Alexander magnanimously. 

"I'm glad,” James responded, flicking the hose up briefly to spritz Alexander in the face. 

The boy giggled and wiped the water off his cheeks. James chuckled at his youngest son's delight and soon they were soaking wet, but clean. Rachel emerged with towels which she wrapped around the boys.

"We'll get you some dry clothes," she said, rubbing at their hair to dry it, "Ned, you can borrow some of Alexander's. If yours aren't dry by the time we're finished with lunch then you can just bring them back tomorrow."

"Okay, Mrs. Hamilton," replied Ned.

Rachel smiled, "Come on you three it's time for lunch.”


	3. Routine

Alexander awoke without prompting an hour and a half before his alarm was set to go off. This was quickly becoming his favorite time of the day, when he could lie in bed and not think about either the upcoming day or the one that had passed. He listened James Jr's--no, just James, he had dropped the Jr since their father had left--steady breathing.

It had been nearly a year since he seemed to have just vanished, he never called, there were never any letters. It was as if he just decided they were no longer his family anymore.

All three of them had reacted very differently. James had retreated into himself and become more sullen, less communicative. Rachel had been trying to keep her head high, but Alexander could tell that it was difficult. And that was why he had to remain strong, he had to stay happy to keep his family's spirits up. That's why he liked these morning moments, the time he had to himself to collect his own thoughts and concentrate on only himself. In these moments, he didn't have to be strong.

He glanced at James whose hair was mussed and he let out a light snore. Rolling back to look at the ceiling he let out a sigh, he'd long given up on hoping that things would go back to the way they were.

The sound of the alarm was sudden but not unexpected and Alexander heaved a large sigh. From the other side of the room, James grumbled and slapped the snooze button. It would be some time before he got up so Alexander went to take the first shower. As always, it took time for the water to heat up and he turned off the shower just as it had reached the perfect temperature so it would be ready for his mother.

He toweled off his hair and began to brush his teeth when he saw his mother walk past, the dark circles under her eyes very apparent.

"Good morning mijo," Rachel's voice was scratchy and quiet.

"Morning Mamí," he mumbled through the toothpaste in his mouth, "Shower's ready for you."

Rachel smiled at him gently, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear as he leaned forward to rinse his mouth. 

"You need a hair cut," she said. This, too, was part of the routine. She was working hard enough as if was to make ends meet and they couldn't really afford the time to go to a barber since Alexander and James were needed to run the store when Rachel was busy elsewhere. Hence, Alexander had decided to let his hair grow. It was at an awkward length at the moment, but he kind of liked it. 

"I know," Alexander wiped off his mouth.

"I want you to eat a good breakfast before school," Rachel added, "and make sure James is up."

"I will Mamí," Alexander nodded his head.

 

Rachel stepped past him and into the bathroom while Alexander made his way back to the boys' bedroom. He threw some clothes at his older brother's head and James grumbled again. 

"Get up," Alexander commanded, "Breakfast."

Breakfast consisted of whatever cereal they had in the house as well as some toast and orange juice. On Sundays they had a bit more, the three of them sitting down together for a long meal: scrambled eggs and coffee and sometimes even bacon.

James grumbled and shot is younger brother a glare as he got out of bed. But Alexander paid him no mind as he got himself dressed.

Rachel came into the kitchen when her sons were half way through their meal, James still looking half asleep and Alexander reading some thick book.

"What book have you got there Alexander?" Rachel asked as she began to make herself a cup of coffee.

 

"Maritime law," Alexander replied, frowning down at the text. 

"Do you even understand any of that?" scoffed James. 

"Some," Alexander insisted as he glared at his brother.

"Yeah right," James rolled his eyes, "you're eleven."

"So?" Alexander raised his brow.

"Boys no fighting," Rachel interrupted before they could continue.

Alexander and James glared at each other for a moment before returning to their cereal. The two boys weren't really angry with each other, they hardly ever fought for real. It was just something that they did to allow each other to get out some of the anger they both still felt for their father. As always, Alexander was reassured when James gently tapped his ankle with one foot under the table.

After a few moments of silence Rachel caught sight of the clock on the wall, "Boys you'd better finish up, I need to go to work and you need to go to school."

"Yes Mamí," the two boys chorused. 

Alexander closed his book and cleared away the breakfast dishes as James went to collect their school bags from their bedroom.

Rachel followed them out the door and Alexander's friend Ned was waiting to walk with them.

"Learn lots," Rachel kissed her sons on their foreheads, Alexander did not mind but James made a show of pulling away.

Alexander had to pick up his steps to keep up with his brother's longer strides. Rachel watched them walk away, Alexander chattering away to his older brother, keeping her head as high as she could until they were out of sight. She stepped back into the house and sagged against the closed front door, a sob getting caught in her throat. She swallowed it down and took a deep, shuddering breath.


	4. Rachel's History: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a specific request of a bedtime story, and Rachel does her best to comply.

Alright you two, now listen to your mother and go to bed," James Hamilton directed his young sons.   
"  
“Yes papa,” the boys chorused. 

“I’ll race you to the bathroom,” James Jr said, “last one to brush their teeth has to take the last shower tomorrow!”

He shot off towards the bathroom, Alex following as close as he could. 

“No fair!” Alex whined as he ran, “You’re bigger than me!”

"So run faster!" James Jr. smirked before skidding into the bathroom.

"Not fair!" Alex continued to follow his brother, and going straight for his toothbrush.

James Jr simply grinned at him, his mouth full of toothpaste foam. Alex frowned as he grabbed for the toothpaste.

"Don't forget to brush for a full two minutes," Rachel appeared in the door frame, "both of you." She tapped at the thin gold band of the watch she always wore.

“Sí, mamí,” the boys agreed, voices muffled. 

 

Alex brushed his teeth thoroughly just like his mamí had taught him. With his head start, James Jr. should have won their race for sure, but for some reason Alex found himself pulling into the lead, the first to rinse his mouth. Of course he had been deceived. His brother had been finished already and was just waiting for Alex to feel like he might win. 

James Jr. wiped off his mouth, “I win.”

Alex pouted as James Jr. ruffled his hair. 

“Be nice,” their mother scolded gently, appearing once again in the doorway, “Now let me see those pretty, clean teeth.”

When she saw that their mouths were sufficiently clean, Rachel sent James Jr. to change into pajamas while she helped Alex wash his face and hands.

“There we go,” She said after toweling off his face, “nice and clean, and ready for bed.”

James Jr. was already in the boys’ shared bed, reading one of his school books. Alex climbed in beside his brother, snuggling down and pulling the blanket up to his chin. 

“Can I have a bedtime story?” he asked his mother. 

Rachel smiled, “Of course, mijo. What would you like to hear?”

Alex furrowed his brow deep in thought as he thought about what to ask.

“Your family,” he decided finally, “but not like abuela and abuelita. I want way back history.”

“Way back history,” Rachel repeated thoughtfully, “Have I ever told you about how my ancestors came to live in Puerto Rico?”

Alex shook his head, “No.”

Rachel gently ran her hand through Alex’s hair, “Well it was a very long time ago.”

“Even before Abuela was around?” Alex’s eyes were wide.

“You asked for way back,” Rachel said, “and so way back you shall receive. A long, long, long time ago...”

 

—————

It was hot. But then, it was always hot especially around this time of year. Rudde almost wished that he was outside doing harvesting, at least then there might be a breeze every once in a while. But here in the mill house the air was stale and stagnant and smelled like the oven that made the mill turn. The heat inside was worse than anything that could be produced by the island sun and was inescapable. Rudie was also expected to take it with no complaints, just work compliantly amongst so many others. The cycle was never ending at this time of year when the sugarcane crop was at its peak. It was work like this that had killed his father, he shuddered to remember. It was repetitive enough that he could let his mind wander even as the sweat dripped its way down every part of him, pooling in all his crevasses.

He thought about the docks, and the blue of the sea. He rarely got to see these things, but they were still a pleasant memory. Not to mention, imagining the water he could almost feel it. He could feel the cold on his skin if he thought hard enough.

The only respite he had was when the overseers sent him to get the next load of cane that had just been brought in from the field. For a very brief moment, he smelled the fresh air and then sweat dried in the sun’s rays. It was all too brief and under the overseers watchful gaze. He’d only pushed his luck and lingered a few choice instances before he’d been caught dawdling and lashed for it. After that day, he hadn’t dared. They couldn’t police his mind, though, and so Rudie lived in his head whenever he could. He’d heard stories of others who’d gone to seek freedom on the sea.

He longed for the sea as much as he longed for freedom. Before, his family had all lived close to the sea, closer than some on the island. He and his sister would go and play in the surf during the heat of the day to cool off from their chores. He didn’t know where his sister was now, it had been nearly a year since he’d seen her. They’d dragged her away screaming and in tears, his mother was inconsolable. Only a week later, they’d come for his mother as well. She’d resisted, spat in their faces. Rudie didn’t like to think about what had happened next. He had seen enough death since to want to relive that one. Rudie and his father had been taken to van der Gerritt’s plantation and that was that. He had nothing that was his anymore. Even the name to which he now responded—Rudolph Gerritt—was not truly his. His own name was long gone, washed away like the tide on the shores.

At this time of year, the work at the mill house was never ending. The crop was coming in lush and thick and it had to be processed as quickly as possible to prevent the sugars from fermenting. It was common for Rudie to work through the night and the next day as well. Theoretically there was someone to come and relieve him, but often nobody came. The overseers didn’t care as long as there was someone working and Rudie didn’t dare stop to make a complaint that was just go unheard and be swiftly punished for it. He just worked, letting the monotony take over him. Hauling sugarcane into the mill house, feeding it one cane at a time into the mill, making sure nothing was stuck or missed or that the animals didn’t stop, and starting all over again. The animals had relief, other ones brought in when they tired. Or if not, they were replaced by people and that made the work slower. The mills were heavy and difficult to turn. Rudie’s hands bore the scars and calluses to show it. Even the nights he did get to sleep were far from restful. Between aches and pains that raked his body, and the loneliness he felt Rudie was miserable and longed for escape.

 

Of course, he wasn’t the only one. On any given day whispers could be heard making their way through the barracks. Planned escapes and schemes. Even the overseers talked about it, Marronage as they called it, was happening all across the island. Logically, there had to be some who succeeded, but the success stories were never the ones that spread. Those who’d been caught were brutally punished, thought to have been beaten into submission.

 

And then there were those few whispers of somebody who knew somebody who knew somebody who had made it to sea. There was no way to know for sure that they had fully escaped, but they also had never returned. They talked about if you could make your way to the docks, a ship may take you on as their crew. Then it was only a boat ride away to freedom. It was almost too good to be true. One boat ride. It made Rudie desperately want to try, he was young, he was strong. There was no reason a cargo ship wouldn’t want him aboard. He had even gone as far as to make a plan in his head about how it would go. He just hadn’t yet decided to actually take the chance. Nothing held him to this plantation. He only wished he knew for sure what had happened to his sister. 

If Rudie could he would take her with him, they could be safe and free together.


	5. Rachel's History: Part II

It was rare that this ever happened, but because he was fast Rudie had been sent to the docks for his master. While he did not originally have the intention to take the opportunity to flee it seemed like the best chance he had. The idea didn’t solidify in his mind until he was halfway to the docks. He had nothing but the clothes on his back and the remains of his breakfast that he had been allowed to bring with him when he set out. Surprisingly no one had followed him on his way. Nonetheless, he tried to not look around too much to check. He knew that would look suspicious. 

Here no one needed to know who he was or where he came from. He just needed to find a ship and fast. He made his way along the docks, eyes peeled for a promising vessel. That was when he saw her. Her head bowed and hands held primly in front of her, there could be no mistake. It was definitely his sister. She actually looked fairly well, dressed in a clean dress with a neatly pressed skirt. Her hair had been shorn short, but she carried it well. She was also carrying a large wicker basket in which Rudie could see paper-wrapped fish as well as other groceries. She followed a few steps behind a genteel looking white woman and her blonde-haired daughter. 

Rudie wanted to call out to her, to have her come with him, but froze. For all intents and purposes, she looked healthy. There were no visible marks on her skin and although she kept her gaze lowered she didn’t look downtrodden in the same way that he had seen in his fellow field workers. If he called out to her, it would call undue attention on her, let alone himself. 

Rudie’s heart sank, but he had to move fast and board a ship soon. If he took to long they’d send someone looking for him and he wanted to be hidden away long before that happened. So he forced himself to continue on, sterling himself for the moment that they would pass by each other. He glanced back at her one last time aware of the fact this was likely the last time he would ever see her. As if by some magic or mind reading, at that very moment his sister glanced up. Their eyes caught and held. Rudie’s hand rose and waved in her direction. He could see the way her breath stuck in her throat as she carefully lifted one hand in return, slightly and unobtrusively. Then a group of sailors with large sacks on their broad shoulders walked in front of her, and she was obscured from view.

 

If he had stayed until his sister was in sight again, Rudie didn’t think he’d be able to handle it or stop himself from doing something rash. So he moved on, happy in the knowledge that she was at least alright. He turned his attention back to the docks.

When t seemed that his search would be fruitless and Rudie was sterling himself to turn back and face the wrath of his masters, he stumbled upon the perfect chance. 

“And if I see your face on these docks again,” a man was saying angrily, “I’ll be the last thing you ever see!”

He was half carrying another man who seemed to be almost unconscious from either drink or the obvious injuries from a recent fist-fight. The man was not in any state to put up much of a fight as he was dropped on the ground with a thud. Rudie couldn’t afford to give himself time to feel sorry for the man. All he could think about was the gap that crewman was leaving.

“Sir!” Rudie called out.

The man looked him up and down, his gaze narrowed. He didn’t say anything, so Rudie simply continued. 

“I’m looking for passage off the island,” he said, “I can work for it.”

The man raised an eyebrow, “I do seem to find myself in need.”

“I’m strong, I’ll work hard,” Rudie informed him.

“No pay, only passage,” the man confirmed. When Rudie nodded, he went on, “You’ll be belowdecks the entire time. I assume this is not an issue.”

The way he said it as a statement rather than a question led Rudie to believe that the man knew he was a slave and that he definitely didn’t have permission to leave the island. Rudie didn’t dare confirm that fact in case he was wrong.

“No sir,” Rudie replied.

The man gave him another once over then nodded tersely. 

“Fine. Come aboard.”

It was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders, because for the first time in years he felt free. There was still a ways to go yet. Working on a ship wasn’t all sunshine and roses. But Rudie relished it, because each passing day meant he was closer to freedom. He didn’t even know where they were going, all he knew is that it had to be better than where he’d just been. He worked hard during his passage across the sea and the days blurred together.

He didn’t know how many passed, all he knew was his work. As promised, he spent time belowdecks helping with the cooking. He’d never really been much good at cooking, but stirring big pots or porridge or stew wasn’t exactly difficult. The kitchen area was hot all the time, even when there wasn’t anything actively heating. 

But he could take it, anything was better than the heat of the mill. The big surprise came at what Rudie would later come to believe to be about halfway through their journey. The man who has hired him on came down to the kitchen and brought him up to the top deck of the ship. After the heat of the kitchen even the warm tropical breeze was wonderfully soothing. Rudie breathed in the salty sea air. 

“No need to stay down there,” the man muttered.

“Thank you,” Rudie murmured. 

“Consider it your break,” he was told, “twenty minutes.”

Rudie couldn’t help but smile and went to the edge of the large ship. He braced himself against the bannister and closed his eyes blissfully against the wind. Those twenty minutes passed all too quickly for Rudie’s liking. But from then on, every so often Rudie would be sent up to get some fresh air. Not that he was getting any sort of special treatment. There was definitely some kind of rotation for the crew as well. Rudie was actually on deck the first time the land of their destination was spotted on the horizon. 

 

He knew little about where they were headed, the other sailors had mentioned it by name a few times. Puerto Rico. He had never heard of the place before, but he did know that it meant his freedom. He could start his life anew here, free from the hardship and pain of his past.  
Finally they docked and Rudie was released from his service. The man who hired him, who’s name he hadn’t had a chance to learn, gave him one last gift: identification papers. 

 

“You’ll need these,” he handed Rudie the pages folded in half.

 

Rudie took them as if they were the most precious thing he had ever held. They actually might be now. It was a way to separate himself from the slave he had so recently been. He was struck, not for the first time, with a sudden wish that he could have brought his sister along with him. He looked back across the sea, saying a silent prayer that one she too would find her freedom.

It took him several days to get settled in his new home. Thankfully, he was able to get lodgings in exchange for the kitchen skills he had learned on the ship. He made his way inland from the shore and discovered there were others like him.

They welcomed him with open arms, helping him learn the local language instead of the miming and half phrases he’d been using. It was during this time he met one he denoted in his mind as the kindest soul on the island. Everyone called her Mama no matter their age and she truly was a mother figure to many. Orphaned children lived in her care and she helped nurse the sick back to health with the help of her granddaughter. 

Which was how Rudie had met her, when he found himself feeling quite ill. Both during his work on the sugarcane plantation and on the ship, the food had been simple fair and not too much of it. Now, he found himself faced with so many options, too many options that he wasn’t used to. And so he found himself in Mama’s care. His stomach twisted and turned, sending pain through his body as he approached her home.

He’d heard about Mama from others, but this was his first time visiting her. So he was surprised when the door was answered by someone who looked around his own age. 

“Hello,” the girl smiled, long braids wound around her head reminding Rudie of a halo.

His pain receded into the background in the face of her beauty. He couldn’t seem to speak. 

“You’re here for Mama,” the girl guessed. 

Rudie nodded his head sheepishly.

“Come in,” the girl said, gesturing him in, “my grandmother is with someone, but maybe I can help?”

 

“Alright,” Rudie’s voice came out softly.

“I’m Anna,” the girl told him with another smile, a dimple appearing in her right cheek, “What’s wrong?”

Rudie explained how he was feeling and after Anna asked him a few questions, she had figured it out. 

“You’re simply not used to the food here yet,” she told him as she led him to a back room with a few beds, “You can rest up until your stomach ache goes away. Just be more careful, wade your way in, introduce foods slowly.”

“Maybe you could help me with that,” Rudie blurt out. 

Anna looked surprised for a moment then pleased. 

“I suppose I could,” Anna replied.

Rudie tried to smile, but pain spiked through his stomach and he winced instead. 

“Rest,” Anna told him gently, “We can talk about all that later.”

Rudie slowly sat on the edge of one of the bed. With a small pat on his shoulder Anna made her way out of the room, glancing back at him a time or two as she went. So Rudie decided to lay back, taking Anna’s advice to rest. Even after he felt better and had become more accustomed to the local food, Rudie often made his way to Mama’s home. The old woman didn’t seem to mind, always giving him a welcoming embrace and get his help. Rudie wasn’t a medical professional by any means, but he didn’t mind helping patients eat and drink or whatever small task he was assigned. Of course, it certainly helped that Anna was there more often than not. When they weren’t helping others they found time to chat with each other.

Rudie was loathe to speak about his past, but he told Anna about his family without speaking about how specifically he’d gotten where he was. In later years, Anna would draw the whole story out of him and be the one who kept that history alive. A story they passed onto their children, their children passing it onto their children. 

—————

“Yes, Rudie married Anna about a year after they met,” Rachel, “and had four children. Their children got married and had children of their own, and so and so forth until one day your abuelo was working at his father’s store when your abuela came in to buy some milk and eggs.”

“I know what happens next!” Alex piped up. 

Rachel chuckled, “I know you do, but now it’s time to go to sleep.”

"Awwww...." Alex pouted.

"You've heard that story at least fifty times," James Jr. muttered.

“I like it,” Alex shot back.

"And I can tell it again another night," Rachel laughed.

She pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead then leaned over him to do the same for James Jr. 

“To sleep with you both,” Rachel told her sons.

Alex snuggled down under his quilt, clutching his stuffed dog Perrito to his chest, “G’night Mamí.”

“You too, Santiago,” Rachel told her eldest, plucking the book from his hands. 

James looked like he was going to protest as his mother placed the book on the shelf. One raised eyebrow stopped him from vocalizing his protestation. Instead, James sighed and crawled under the covers with his brother. 

 

The two of them closed their eyes as Rachel got up to go. 

“Te amo, mami,” James Jr. whispered. 

“Te amo,” echoed Alex sleepily. 

“Buenas noches, mi queridos,” Rachel replied.


End file.
